


Out of Commission

by CrowTrinkets



Series: GN! Apprentice Fics [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra upright ending, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowTrinkets/pseuds/CrowTrinkets
Summary: The Apprentice injures themself and is confined to bed rest, which they denounce. Reminiscing about their past with rehabilitation.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: GN! Apprentice Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140965
Kudos: 17





	Out of Commission

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want all of my gender-neutral apprentice fics to be related somehow, hence the mention of the cane and my fic New Words.

*THUNK*

“OW, hell Julian!”

“AHH SORRY,”

“Julian please be careful with them, I don't think they need more injuries”

“Right, right, we’re almost to the stairs now,”

Julian carried me in his arms up the stairs of my shop while Asra followed closely behind. I fell while foraging with Asra and injured my foot, Asra had to carry me to Julian’s clinic because I couldn't walk. We happened across him in the streets however and Julian opted that examining me at home was a better option. True to his personality Julian offered to carry the weight off of Asra’s shoulders, the weight being me unable to walk. However, that may have been a bad idea because on the way in Julian bumped my head on the doorframe. Julian sat me on my bed, Asra placing some pillows under my foot. After slowly removing my shoe, Julian got to examining me. Placing either of his hands gently on my ankle, slightly pressing into the joint.

“Does this hurt?” He looks up at me before moving, still putting pressure on my ankle.

“Not really,” I say. He then places his thumb and index finger on either side of my ankle, putting his other fingers on the underside of my foot.

“Now I’m going to push let me know if-“ as he spoke he pushed my foot towards me, sending a jolt of pain through me.

“FFUH-“ I stifle my swear, “yea yea that hurts now please stop,” I grip the sheets in pain, speaking quickly. Julian pulls back immediately. He looks to Asra who seems very concerned. Julian turns back to me, with an unreadable expression.

“Can you try moving your toes for me?” I attempt to make movement but am only met with pain once again. Julian lets out a sigh and gets to his feet.

“It would seem you’ve broken your foot, Asra would you get some ice for our friend here?” Asra stares stunned for a second but then leaves to get ice for me.

“Broken? Well, can I still walk?” I say, adjusting to get more comfortable. Julian reaches into his doctor bag and pulls out a cloth of sorts. He gently lifts my foot and begins to wrap it.

“Well, judging by the amount of pain your in, no, I suggest you rest and after two weeks test your walking ability. If it gets worse send for me. For now, just apply ice and rest,” Julian has a calm but stern demeanor, compared to his dramatic personality it feels weird seeing Doctor Devorak compared to.... well Julian. Asra returns with a wrapped cloth, he hands it to Julian who angles the ice so its on my foot. 

“But the shop! And I can’t just sit here and do nothing, what if Asra has to leave what am I supposed to do?” I start to grow frustrated. Asra sits on the bed next to me and takes my hand.

“As much as I hate agreeing with Julian MC, he is right you need to rest. I’m sure the shop can do without you for a while,” he teases. I look to Julian who gives me an encouraging nod, and back to Asra who continues to smile at me. I let out a long frustrated sigh.

“Fiiiiine, I will stay in bed, but the second I can walk I’m not gonna stop,” Asra squeezes my hand. Julian bids me goodbye and is followed by Asra to see him out. 

This is possibly the worst thing to happen to me, I would rather I’d have fallen and scraped my knee, Asra would’ve at least be able to heal that, but no, I was too excited about finding chanterelle mushrooms. I wanted to surprise Asra so I ventured off the path to get them myself, they were growing on a tree that fell and was leaning on a boulder, I managed to climb the boulder and get the mushrooms but on the way down I slipped and promptly injured my foot. I thought at most it was sprained because it didn’t hurt that much, but it may have been my adrenaline. When I discovered I couldn’t walk I had to call out to Asra, it was quite embarrassing but at least I got my mushrooms. Asra came back upstairs and gave me a look. 

“Pouting are we?” I didn’t even realize my arms were crossed, I unfurrowed my eyebrows and sighed.

“I take it you’re not going to let me disobey the doctor's orders?” I say, grabbing the ice and bringing it to my head. Whether to soothe the bump I received from Julian, or my headache from the impending stress I will be facing, was up for debate. Asra flops over on the other side of the bed, narrowly missing my elevated foot. He rests his head on his hand and looks up at me.

“Just think of all the naps we can take though!” Asra’s smile is a little too cheeky for my unfortunate circumstance, but it still makes me happy.

“I know, but someone has to run the shop, I can’t be out of commission for two weeks, which means either I’ll have to do it or you have to take over completely while I heal,” I reach overrunning a hand through Asra’s hair, maybe I can coax him into working in the shop every day while I heal. I don’t mind that he doesn’t work as much as I do. The shop is mine and I love it, Asra is more free-spirited than I but I like the stability of the shop, I also like paying rent on time. Asra hums and leans into my touch as I rub a thumb on his temple.

“I will try my best, love,” he takes my hand planting a kiss on my palm before he gets out of bed once again. “Now, are you hungry? Maybe we can cook with some of those mushrooms you got,” I throw a pillow at Asra, he swiftly avoids it as it hits a wall. “Ok ok, too soon,” he laughs.  
—-  
It had been about a week and a half since my fateful fall in the woods. Julian started making house calls to my shop to check up on me while Asra worked downstairs. I would be lying if I said this situation didn't feel familiar to me. Nostalgia was not something that came to me often, but being trapped in the upstairs of the shop while Asra works to earn money felt all too familiar to all those years ago when I couldn't even utter a word. At least this time I can read. Julian said the bruising in my foot was good, a sign that it was healing. But I didn't want signs, I wanted to be healed. I hate being forced to stay in bed all day. At the end of the day, Asra came up and told me he would bring me back some pumpkin bread to lift my spirits, we were also running low on some food ingredients. I was usually the one to grocery shop because Asra always buys too much, but I didn’t have much of a choice.

“You look sad, why don’t I leave Faust to keep you company,” Asra unraveled his serpentine friend from his shirt and placed her on my shoulders.

“Stay!” She said booping my check. I think it was meant to be a kiss. Asra leaned down and mimicked her, leaving a kiss on the other side of my face.

“I’ll be back, don’t act too cute while I’m gone,” I roll my eyes and wave goodbye as Asra leaves. Once I hear the door close I let out a sigh. 

“This is just like old times huh Faust?” Faust continues to move about my shoulders until she is finally comfortable. “I know Asra said he left you here to keep me company but I can't help but think he’s spying on me, hmm?” She doesn’t respond. I’m gonna assume that's a yes. I lean over and grab the book I was reading. I flip it open and stare at the pages, I really don't feel like reading again, that's all I've been doing. I toss the book on the floor and it lands with a smack, startling Faust from her nap. She slides off my shoulder and snuggles into the blanket. I glance around the room. There must be something interesting in here for me to do. I lean over the side of the bed and plant my hands on the ground, quite literally crawling out of bed and onto the floor. On my hands and knees with my injured foot elevated I crawl around my home and onto the balcony. I peek over the railing and watch the streets. So many people walking by, going about their day. Not even knowing I’m up here. I stand and lean on my arms on the railing, keeping my foot off the ground still. This really does feel like how things used to be. When I was trapped in my own body. Asra would sometimes sit me out here so I could watch the world go by. When I learned to walk I would come out here often on days when I felt especially lonely. I hate this, I finally had a decently normal life, well after I bound the devil, but it was going so well and now I’m trapped once again. I let out a sigh and continue to look out onto the streets.

I lean back from the railing and look at the multitude of plants Asra and I have on the balcony, then I spot it. Is that? It is! My cane, my beloved cane, the cane that helped me learn to walk. It's resting against a potted plant, long forgotten from years ago. I lean down and pick it up, maybe I can use this to help me get around. I suddenly hear the shop's front door open. Asras home! I quickly get down on all fours again and start frantically crawling back to bed all while trying to remain silent, cane in hand. I would walk but I might risk being seen out of bed. I get halfway there but I am too late. Asra stands on the steps, just high enough for me to see his head poking through the doorway. I freeze mid crawl. I’ve been caught. Asra makes his way to the top of the stairs, basket of groceries on his arm he looks at me smugly.

“We’ll someone got out of bed, Faust?”

“Out of bed!” Faust pokes her head from under the blanket. I drop my head, I feel like a child being scolded by their parent.

“I just wanted to look outside, I’m so bored Asra, and being up here all day has reminded me of times I am not fond of," I look back up at Asra, who meets me with a frown. He puts the basket down and approaches me, helping me up, keeping me balanced as I stand on one foot. He takes notice of the cane in my hand.

"Oh I haven't seen that in a while, Julian did say to stay off your foot though," He gives me a concerned look.

"I can lean on it, use it as a crutch, I'm just tired of laying in bed all day Asra! You of all people should understand," I give him a pleading look. Asra has been strict with my recovery thus far but maybe some begging will get him to lighten up. He slings my arm around his shoulder and helps me back into bed. 

“I have an idea,” I look up at him, hopeful but confused, as he sits me down propping my foot onto the pillows again.

“Did you find a spell to heal my foot?” I say, it sounds ridiculous but one can hope. Asra laughs and sits next to me on the edge of the bed.

“No, but how about you work in the shop tomorrow, but! You have to stay sitting the whole time,” I smile, I can do that, I mean it might be a little difficult but it's possible. I give him a nod. Asra smiles, leaning in to give me a kiss, which he pulls away from too soon for my taste.

“Now how about that pumpkin bread?”

—-  
The last customer left for the day and I was left on a stool Asra brought for me, behind the counter. I managed to go about running the shop like normal, however, I did have to ask for some help from customers, thankfully they were kind about my situation. However I came across a new issue, I am stuck on this stool, Asra is out, he said he was going to get Julian so he could check on my foot once more. Asra put my cane just barely out of reach, so I wouldn't be tempted to walk around. But… Asra isn't here right now. I look around the room, for no one in particular, but just in case. I lean over, trying to grab my cane. It's so close yet so far! Maybe I could lean on something. I climb halfway on the counter, using my hip to balance, one leg on the counter, the other still on the stool, I slowly reach just barely touching the cane. I finally grasp it.

"Yes!" I exclaim. Right when I do the door opens.

"Yea they're just sitting on the-" I can't see but I'd recognize Asra's voice anywhere. What a sight I must be, half sprawled out on the counter, holding a cane in the air. Before I can say anything I feel my weight begin to shift, and I fall off the counter and onto the floor. The stool goes flying and my dignity with it. I hear a gasp from Julian and Asra and they race around the counter to find me flat on my back. I stare at the ceiling refusing to move.

"Are you ok?" Asra kneels by my side. I close my eyes and nod slowly. Maybe if I don't acknowledge them they'll disappear and I can be left in a puddle of my own embarrassment. I suddenly feel two sets of arms help me stand.

"That was quite a fall, you did not hit your head did you?" Julian's cold hands slide over the back of my head feeling for any bumps.

"No, but I wish I did so I do not have to remember this experience," I finally open my eyes and see the two of them looking at me with concern. Asra lets out a chuckle when he realizes I am not injured, my pride, however, will need some mending.

"Why don't we go upstairs, I nod as I lean on Asra for support and the three of us make our way upstairs again. I am sat on a chair at the table and Asra prepares tea for all of us. Once we got our cups Asra takes a seat and sips his drink, while Julian approaches me to examine my foot.

“So you got yourself a cane? I do remember strictly telling you to rest MC, and climbing onto counters was not what I had in mind,” Julian begins to unwrap my foot so he can examine my bruising.

“I know but, I found it, and I’m growing antsy Julian can you blame me?” I stand the cane upright and twist it back and forth trying to distract myself from my foot which is disgustingly purple and blue, and utterly useless to me at the moment. Julian bends my ankle, rotating it and testing its range of motion.

“Does that hurt?” I shake my head, almost grateful. He then pushes on the underside of my foot, I immediately pull back in pain, clenching my cane. “I’m going to assume that hurts?” With a quick nod and a frustrated sigh from me, Julian searches his bag. 

“It hurts mostly on the right side of my foot,” I say, avoiding eye contact from anyone in the room.

“Well yes, you probably cracked or fractured the bone in your fall, which means you should definitely stay off of it,” Julian, for what felt like the hundredth time, begins to wrap my foot again. I watch as he carefully goes around my ankle, the arch of my foot, around my heel, and back to my ankle until he runs out of cloth, finally tying it off. “Which means I may be needing to take that cane from you,” Julian stands, outstretching his hand towards me, and my cane. I grip it and hold it close to me, as a child would their favorite doll.

“But I can walk with it just fine, I can stay off my foot!” I stare Julian down but he is unmoving.

“It may be too tempting, once you can stand I will give it back but walking or any further trauma to your foot may prolong your recovery,” I look to Asra who gives me an apologetic shrug. I sigh and hold out my cane to Julian, who gently grips it. I hold on to it for a second, not wanting to let go, and then it's out of my reach. Julian takes my cane and tucks it under his arm and taking a sip of his tea, he sits and joins us at the table. I run my finger on the rim of my mug, mourning the loss of my aid, my friend from many years ago.

"MC, do you remember a specific memory you made with that cane?" Asra speaks up, I look at him and see a smug smile forming on his lips. He's trying to lighten my mood.

"I don't know Asra, I used it for many years you'd have to be specific," I say trying to hide a smile. Julian looks between the two of us. 

"You've had to use a cane in the past?" He says taking another sip of his bitter tea.

"Yes, when I was relearning to walk I had a hard time keeping balance or going for long distances, Asra got me that cane to help me," Julian lifts to cane to inspect it.

"Well I promise to take great care of it," he twists it around examining it, running a finger along with the carvings I created long ago. "Is that knick supposed to be there?" Julian points to a rather large knick in the wood, it warps the flower design underneath. I lean in to get a closer look.

"Is that the memory you were talking about Asra?" I meet his eyes, he has his cup up to his mouth as he takes a sip, only responding with a wink. "No it's not, on one particular day someone had broken into the shop and this was the only thing I had on hand, I think I gave him a concussion," Julian tenses.

"Well I guess I should be grateful you did not have this on hand when I paid you that visit?" he says nervously referencing the first time he broke into my shop.

"No, but that bottle really nailed you didn't it?" I tease. Asra looks between us confused but decides not to bring it up.

"Well that's not the only time you've used it as a weapon," I look to Asra confused, then the memory comes clear.

"Oh, yea, that man on the beach," Julian tilts his head my way digging for more of the story. "At the time I couldn’t really speak and Asra was looking for seashells, a man approached me and got a little too handsy, Faust tried to protect me and I ended up beating the man with my cane," I laugh harshly at the memory. "He deserved it in my opinion," I take a sip of my tea.

"You really know how to hold your own, dear MC" Julian says. "Hell, not even the devil could stop you," I smile at his compliment. Julian lifts his cup to toast us, it feels a little odd toasting teacups but Asra and I oblige him. At this point I'm not as upset about my broken foot, I at least have friends to accompany me. After finishing our tea and Julian leaves, Asra and I curl up in bed together, Faust bundled up in between us.

"Asra?" I say, my voice was barely audible. He hums in response. "When I get better I want to go to the beach," Asra nods in agreement, his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. I snuggle into his neck and let my eyes flutter close, letting sleep take me, looking forward to visiting the beach and walking around way more than I used to, to make up for lost time.


End file.
